


A sky full of stars

by cerisebio



Series: Amnésie et spinoffs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Smut, Switching, Teeth rooting fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Une lune de miel sur l'île d'Okinawa est l'occasion de passer du temps en amoureux pour Victor et Yuri. Ce dernier fait un vœu pour Tanabata et reste bien mystérieux sur son contenu...Épilogue d'Amnésie, peut se lire seul, il faut juste savoir que Victor a eu un accident quelques temps plus tôt et avait oublié sa relation avec Yuri. Après un certains nombre de péripéties ils sont mariés, les souvenirs de Victor sont toujours incomplets et flous. Victor est coach à temps plein pour l’équipe russe, Yuri et Otabek ; Yuri fait toujours de la compétition et chorégraphie en plus.





	A sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Je préviens : ça dégouline de guimauve, ils sont super amoureux ça en est écœurant et incapables de garder leurs mains tranquilles (et pas que les mains). Bref, je me suis surtout fait plaisir sur ce texte qui traînait depuis des mois et que je viens juste de me décider à terminer pour le partager. J'espère que d'autres personnes aiment la guimauve du coup.
> 
> La page Wikipédia sur la fête de Tanabata pour donner du contexte :  
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanabata
> 
> Le titre vient complètement de la chanson de Coldplay. Je cherchais une idée autour de l'univers ou des étoiles et j'ai trouvé que ça collait parfaitement.

Depuis leurs derniers moments en tête à tête, sans rien d'autre l'instant présent, une éternité s'était écoulée. Ces derniers mois, Yuri s'était entraîné sans relâche, prenant aussi en charge une partie des chorégraphies des athlètes de Victor, et les préparatifs de mariage avaient occupé tout leur temps libre. Le jour J était passé comme un rêve à Hasetsu, entourés de leurs proches, dont la joyeuse effervescence les avaient ravis.

 

Mais à présent, seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel sur l'île d'Okinawa, ils appréciaient le retour de leur intimité, l'idée de passer une semaine sans penser à rien.

 

Victor avait choisi une suite confortable, avec onsen extérieur privé qui donnait sur la mer. Ils y étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi, avaient déballés leurs valises rapidement, puis pris une douche chacun leur tour.

 

Lorsque le Russe sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, Yuri jaillit sur son passage comme monté sur ressort, une large boite plate dans les mains.

 

\- Cadeau. Pour ce soir.

 

Le visage de Victor se transforma en celui d'un gamin au matin de Noël - l'expression que son mari lui préférait entre toutes, du bonheur à l'état pur.

 

Ils s'assirent sur le lit ; Victor retira le couvercle, puis écarta le papier de soie avec frénésie. Il retira le vêtement de coton fin de la boîte, le déplia devant lui : dans un dégradé de turquoise, le yukata était accompagné d'un obi crème et d'un sac en tissu assorti.

 

\- Je l'ai commandé sur mesure, expliqua Yuri, c'est trop compliqué d'en trouver à ta taille de bonne qualité. J'ai choisi un tissu assorti à tes yeux.

 

\- Yuri, c'est adorable ! Il est magnifique, merci !

 

Victor prit soin de poser délicatement le yukata à côté de lui - preuve de son attachement au cadeau de son époux - avant de tacler celui-ci pour un baiser enthousiaste. Le couple atterrit en vrac sur le matelas dans un éclat de rire.

 

\- Tu sais que Makkachin s'est présenté exactement comme ça la première fois ?

 

\- Tel maître, tel chien, répondit Victor entre deux baiser dans le cou de son compagnon. Il est plus posé depuis qu'il en a un second moins démonstratif. Dis, si on restait là finalement ?

 

Une main s'aventura sous le t-shirt de Yuri, qui lui donna une petite tape en gloussant.

 

\- Un peu de tenue, Monsieur Katsuki-Nikiforov. Je veux t'emmener à un matsuri dans ton yukata et t'admirer à la lumière des feux d'artifice.

 

Il glissa les doigts dans la frange argenté, dévisagea son mari avec un sourire attendri.

 

\- Et puis, c'est Tanabata aujourd'hui.

 

\- Bon d'accord, déclara Victor en se redressant avec une moue boudeuse, c'est bien parce que c'est ma fête japonaise préférée.

 

\- À cause de la légende ?

 

\- Parfaitement, j'espère que la Voie Lactée est dégagée pour qu'Orihime rencontre son amant. Par contre, tu m'habilles.

 

Il se leva, écarta les bras, attendant que son serviteur s'active. Ce dernier s'exécuta : il retira le peignoir, puis présenta les manches du yukata pour que Victor les enfile.

 

Collé contre le dos de son mari, Yuri passa les bras devant pour ajuster les pans, d'abord le droit puis le gauche au-dessus.

 

\- Tu sais, dit-il en passant le obi autour des hanches de Victor, ce n'est pas si compliqué à mettre. Et ça fait au moins cinquante fois que je te montre.

 

Le Russe tourna la tête pour voler un baiser au passage et fit un sourire de garnement.

 

\- Mais je préfère que tu le fasses.

 

Les doigts de Yuri frôlèrent délibérément la peau pâle de son compagnon qui frissonna. Il se plaqua plus près encore de

Victor, mordilla sa nuque.

 

Puis s'écarta. Son époux gémit en protestation.

 

\- Tu m'aides à enfiler le mien ?

 

\- Nan, bouda le Russe. Je préfère te regarder.

 

\- Pas très équitable.

 

\- J'étudie comment le retirer. Pour plus tard.

 

Torse-nu, Yuri lui lança un regard aguicheur, laissa tomber son pantalon. Vêtu uniquement de son boxer, il marcha jusqu'au placard, sentant le regard de son compagnon sur lui - il savait parfaitement quelle partie de son anatomie attirait les yeux lagon. Il sortit son propre yukata, bleu, orné de dragons asiatiques blancs.

 

\- Ce qui est intéressant avec ces habits traditionnels, remarqua Yuri en l'enfilant rapidement, c'est qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de les enlever pour...

 

Il s'approcha de Victor, écarta les pans inférieurs du yukata turquoise, glissa une main sur la cuisse de son époux.

 

\- ... accéder à des points stratégiques.

 

Un haussement de sourcils appuya sa démonstration. La respiration de Victor accéléra d'un coup, il se pencha pour capturer la bouche de Yuri de la sienne.

 

Et la manqua de peu lorsque ce dernier se recula d'un pas.

 

\- Allumeur, grommela le Russe. Où est passé mon Katsudon rougissant ?

 

\- J'ai eu un excellent coach, rétorqua Yuri avec un haussement de sourcils joueur.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Tu sais Vitya, le matsuri c'est le rencard classique au Japon. Dans les mangas de romance, c'est un passage quasi-obligatoire.

 

Main dans la main, ils déambulaient sous la Voie Lactée vers le sanctuaire où se tenait le festival.

 

\- Donc c'est un cliché japonais ? demanda Victor, amusé.

 

\- Carrément.

 

\- Parfait. J'adore les clichés romantiques. Quels sont les autres incontournables ?

 

\- Eh bien... voyons. Le triangle amoureux.

 

\- Yurk ! Sans façon.

 

Yuri rit doucement, se rapprocha, si bien qu'ils avançaient à présent épaule contre épaule.

 

\- Le type le plus populaire du lycée qui tombe amoureux de la personne la plus marginale. Ça ressemble à notre histoire.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Tu étais le célibataire le plus en vue, le meilleur patineur du monde, et moi... juste moi.

 

Victor soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Mon chéri, arrête de te rabaisser. Dois-je te rappeler qui a séduit l'autre en premier ?

 

\- Euh ? Toi, en agitant tes cheveux d'elfe à la télé ?

 

\- Tu es adorable Yuri, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas encore.

 

En réponse, le Japonais le gratifia d'un "hmm-hmm" songeur, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

 

\- D'ailleurs se couper les cheveux après avoir eu le cœur brisé est un autre de ces clichés.

 

\- Ah voilà ! Ça en fait un autre à mon actif.

 

Yuri s'arrêta brusquement, fixa son mari avec des yeux ronds.

 

\- C'est pour ça que tu as changé de coiffure ?

 

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que j'ai collectionné les conquêtes avant toi.

 

La lueur malicieuse dans le regard bleu et le mensonge évident - Victor avait eu quelques relations bien sûr, mais les médias en avaient largement exagéré le nombre - démontrèrent à Yuri que son compagnon se payait sa tête.

 

\- J'aimais bien tes cheveux longs, soupira-t-il.

 

\- Je voulais juste changer de style.

 

\- J'ai pleuré pendant trois jours quand tu les as coupé avant de décider que tu étais encore plus séduisant.

 

Une expression tendre se dessina sur le visage de Victor. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son époux.

 

\- Je peux les laisser pousser si tu veux.

 

\- Ça m'est égal, je t'aimerais même chauve, ajouta-t-il, le sourire taquin.

 

\- Yuri !

 

La blague récurrente sur la calvitie de Victor provoqua comme toujours protestations faussement outrées et éclats de rire.

 

L'air était chaud mais pas encore étouffant en ce sept juillet et ils marchaient doucement dans leur geta qui résonnaient sur le sol. Peu à peu, la rue s'emplit d'un afflux humain qui se dirigeait vers le festival. La foule joyeuse et colorée était composée de tous les âges, des enfants turbulents qui coururent vers les stands de poissons rouges à peine l'enceinte du sanctuaire franchie, aux adultes qui payèrent tout d'abord leurs respects aux kami. Yuri entraîna Victor à leur suite et ils se recueillirent un instant, entourés par l'odeur de l'encens qui brûlait.

 

\- Les bambous sont par là ! montra le Russe lorsqu'ils eurent terminé.

 

Victor adorait écrire un vœux sur un tanzaku coloré pour le nouer ensuite sur un bambou. Le couple ne dérogeait jamais à cette tradition, même lorsqu'il ne pouvait passer Tanabata dans le pays natal de Yuri.

 

Tandis que le Russe réfléchissait à la formulation de son vœux - "j'ai déjà mis être heureux avec Yuri pour toujours l'an dernier" marmonna-t-il - les doigts de Yuri tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'il inscrivit le sien.

 

Il savait depuis plusieurs mois déjà ce qu'il souhaitait. Il noua le tanzaku sur un bambou, le papier bleu dansa dans une bourrasque.

 

\- Yuuuuri ! Tu as écrit quoi ?

 

Victor se pencha sur son épaule, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques kanji avant qu'une main ne cache le texte.

 

\- Ah. Euh. Je te le dirai plus tard.

 

Les sourcils froncés de son mari indiquaient son désaccord, aussi lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester Yuri le devança-t-il.

 

\- Oh, ils vendent des takoyaki là-bas. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis une éternité, allons-y.

 

\- Je sais repérer une diversion quand j'en vois une Yuri.

 

Mais Victor se laissa entraîner vers le stand et laissa le sujet de côté. Pour l'instant.

 

 

***

 

 

Ils se promenèrent main dans main dans les allées, mangèrent des pommes d'amour, admirèrent les danses traditionnelles, achetèrent masques et éventails.

 

Lorsque l'heure du feu d'artifice approcha, Yuri désigna des escaliers de pierre qui s'éloignaient du sanctuaire.

 

\- Je pense qu'on peut se trouver un endroit plus calme pour le regarder.

 

L'idée de partir en exploration au-delà du torii couvert de mousse enthousiasma Victor qui se précipita vers la première marche.

 

Et manqua de s'étaler.

 

\- Fichues geta !

 

Yuri lui avait attrapé le coude, sauvant l'honneur de son compagnon de peu.

 

\- Je t'avais prévenu, s'amusa-t-il, mais non, tu as voulu "la tenue japonaise complète".

 

\- Ça va hein, ronchonna Victor, vexé. Pour la peine, je les enlève.

 

Pieds nus, il sautilla sur l'escalier. Son regard mit son mari au défi de l'imiter.

 

Yuri ne se détournait jamais d'un défi.

 

La pierre était fraîche sous la plante de ses pieds, un rien rugueuse, mais pas inconfortable. Au sommet de l'escalier, des pavés traversaient une végétation luxuriante, dont le parfum se mêlait à celui de la mer toute proche. Les rayons de lune peinaient à traverser le feuillage, mais les deux hommes y voyaient assez pour se diriger vers le sommet de la colline.

 

Là, un banc était installé face à une trouée entre les arbres, offrant une vue sur le ciel étoilé au-dessus du sanctuaire et l'océan à l'horizon.

 

\- C'est parfait !

 

Excité, Victor entraîna Yuri sur le banc, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher.

 

La musique et la rumeur de la foule montait jusqu'à eux, mais étouffées, comme dans un autre monde. Les stridulations des insectes résonnaient bien plus à leurs oreilles.

 

\- Quelle chance de trouver ce coin, remarqua le Russe.

 

\- Pas tout à fait. Je suis venu ici enfant avec mes parents, expliqua Yuri devant le regard bleu surpris.

 

\- Oh. C'est très romantique en tout cas.

 

Ils se dévisagèrent et l'humeur changea soudain du tout au tout. Les yeux souriants de Victor devinrent affamés : un frisson de désir parcourut le dos de Yuri. Sans réfléchir, ils se tendirent l'un vers l'autre et leurs bouches se trouvèrent.

 

Après la période si difficile l'année précédente, Yuri ne se sentait jamais rassasié. Toujours, il avait besoin de toucher Victor, de s'assurer qu'il était là, qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau s'évaporer de sa vie, le laissant vide et froid. Le sentiment semblait réciproque, Victor répondait avec enthousiasme à la moindre caresse, donnait sans compter.

 

Les doigts de Yuri plongèrent dans les mèches argentées. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de caresser ces cheveux qui, tels la queue d'une comète, l'avait envoûté au premier regard, des années plus tôt. Dans une autre vie, lui semblait-il.

 

Sous sa langue, Victor gémit, glissa une main sous le yukata de Yuri, entre ses cuisses.

 

\- Tu avais raison Yuri, ce vêtement est très pratique.

 

\- Vi... Vitya, protesta-t-il sans conviction.

 

La voix de Victor devint plus profonde, séductrice, comme il se penchait à l'oreille de son amant.

 

\- Il n'y a personne, il fait nuit, et puis ce frisson supplémentaire, c'est excitant... Quoi Yuri ? Tu n'es pas cap ?

 

Le défi effaça toutes les réticences de Yuri : il était incapable de se détourner d'un challenge. Et son mari le savait parfaitement.

 

\- À ce jeu là tu pars perdant d'avance Vitya.

 

\- Oh mais je n'avais pas prévu de gagner.

 

Le pouce de Victor stimula l'extrémité de son sexe à travers son sous-vêtement et Yuri hoqueta - d'abord de surprise, puis de plaisir. Le lieu était inconvenant, quelqu'un pourrait les découvrir à tout instant, mais ce danger ne faisait en effet qu'attiser son excitation.

 

La seconde main de Victor partit à son tour en exploration sous son vêtement. Lorsqu'elle y caressa un téton, alors que la langue de son époux lui dévorait la gorge, Yuri envoya tout reste de raison au diable.

 

Il écarta les pans du yukata turquoise, se pencha sur la poitrine de Victor, la dévora de la langue et des dents. De nouveau, son amant gémit, et Yuri sentit son coeur cogner contre ses lèvres.

 

Même après plusieurs années, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou comment le plus bel homme du monde l'avait choisi, lui. Il s'émerveillait toujours de réussir à lui faire perdre la tête par ses caresses et baisers, se sentait invincible dans ces instants.

 

La bouche de Yuri traça les pectoraux de son mari, il titilla le sommet de ses abdominaux de la langue, mais le obi toujours noué l'empêcha de descendre plus bas.

 

Alors il s'agenouilla devant le banc, écarta les genoux de Victor et le tissu, puis descendit son sous-vêtement.

 

Son sexe libéré se dressa devant Yuri. Il le saisit et y déposa une pluie de baisers.

 

La respiration de Victor accéléra encore. S'arrêta un instant lorsque la bouche de Yuri se referma sur son érection. Inconsciemment, il saisit les cheveux bruns, assez fort pour transmettre son plaisir, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de douleur pour exciter son partenaire.

 

Yuri retira sa bouche, lécha toute la longueur du membre de son époux, le prit de nouveau entre ses lèvres, puis l'enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

 

\- Ah !

 

Il se retira de nouveau avec un bruit de succion, puis allongea Victor sur le banc, le creux de ses genoux sur ses épaules. Il humidifia son index et l'approcha de l'orifice de Victor. Pendant quelques instants, il en massa les contours, hésitant à aller plus loin malgré son désir de peur de faire mal à son partenaire.

 

\- Yu... Yuri, haleta Victor, dans le sac.

 

L'intervention surpris le Japonais qui s'interrompit malgré le gémissement de protestation de son mari.

 

\- Quoi dans le sac ?

 

\- Lubrifiant. Préservatif. Yuuuuuri, dépêche-toi !

 

Bouche bée, Yuri dévisagea son mari, avant d'attraper le sac en tissu tombé au sol. Il farfouilla un instant et en sortit des échantillons de lubrifiant ainsi que des préservatifs. Ils n'utilisaient plus systématiquement ces derniers, mais dans une telle situation c'était préférable.

 

À la pensée que Victor avait prévu tout ceci au cas où, Yuri gloussa.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- T'es pas croyable Vitya, expliqua le Japonais avec une expression amusée.

 

Son mari répondit de son sourire en cœur, un vrai gamin.

 

\- Toujours prêt, on ne sait jamais. Tu te souviens de la fois... Ah !

 

Pendant qu'il parlait, Yuri avait ouvert un sachet de lubrifiant et son doigt humide s'enfonça doucement dans l'orifice de son amant.

 

\- Incroyable comme les souvenirs qui te reviennent sont si spécifiquement orienté sous la ceinture, taquina Yuri.

 

Victor ronronnait pratiquement, trop heureux de s'abandonner aux caresses de son mari pour parler. Il se contenta de donner un coup de hanche pour inviter Yuri à poursuivre.

 

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et lorsqu'il estima que Victor pouvait être pénétrer sans douleur, il se redressa.

 

\- Viens sur moi mon amour.

 

Celui-ci obtempéra, laissa Yuri s'asseoir sur le banc et recouvrir son sexe d'un préservatif, puis plaça un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Dressé face à son mari, Victor le prit peu à peu en lui.

 

Les yeux fermés, il bougea doucement au-dessus de Yuri, sans même s'interrompre lorsque le premier feu d'artifice éclata dans son dos.

 

Les explosions étaient assourdissantes, les isolant un peu plus du monde extérieur. Le ciel étoilé se colorait tour à tour de toutes les nuances.

 

Yuri ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage et de la chevelure de Victor. Toutes les teintes le flattaient, soulignaient la ligne de son nez, celle de sa clavicule, sa gorge offerte aux baisers, l'angle de sa mâchoire. La lumière s'accrochait à ses cheveux qui brillaient de mille feux.

 

\- Je savais que tu serai magnifique sous les feux d'artifice, murmura-t-il entre deux explosions.

 

Il l'embrassa, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses mots, que du reste il n'avait pas vraiment entendu, perdu dans le plaisir.

 

 

***

 

 

Victor ignorait comment ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel après ça. Ils s'étaient rhabillés maladroitement, drogués aux hormones de plaisir, avaient pris le chemin du retour en silence sans se lâcher la main. Dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, Victor réalisa qu'il tenait toujours ses geta et était resté pieds nus tout le trajet.

 

Dès que la porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux, Victor les laissa tomber pour mieux s'emparer de la taille de son époux et le faire pivoter vers lui. Leurs visages se tendirent l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

 

Les baisers fiévreux échangés sous les feux d'artifices étaient à présent remplacés par quelque chose de plus doux, plus intime. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, langoureuses, tandis que les mains de Yuri montaient se perdre dans les cheveux de Victor.

 

Celui-ci ronronna de contentement lorsque les doigts de son partenaire effleurèrent d'un geste lent sa nuque, son cou, puis le creux au-dessus de sa clavicule. Les lèvres de Yuri prirent le relais, saupoudrèrent la peau qui lui était accessible d'une pluie de baisers. Victor sentit son coeur déborder d'adoration pour cet homme merveilleux.

 

Avec un soupir de contentement, il dénoua le obi de Yuri, écarta les pans du yukata pour se repaître de sa peau nue.

 

\- Tu as bien étudié comment l'enlever à ce que je vois, plaisanta Yuri.

 

\- Heureusement pour moi c'est plus rapide que de le mettre.

 

\- Impatient Vitya ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi tout à l'heure ?

 

En réponse, il posa une main de chaque côté du visage de Yuri, le regarda droit dans les yeux, se perdit dans leurs nuances chaudes.

 

\- Je ne serais jamais rassasié de toi mon soleil.

 

Les joues rosirent sous ses mains et Victor se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il voulait mettre tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, son amour et sa gratitude d'avoir trouvé par deux fois son âme soeur malgré les épreuves.

Avant Yuri il avait eu d'autres relations, mais n'avait jamais trouvé un partenaire à part entière. Que ce soit sur le plan sexuel, intellectuel ou sportif, ils étaient égaux, se complétaient, s'acceptaient avec toutes leurs qualités et défauts.

 

Avant Yuri, personne n'avait connu, et moins encore accueilli, le véritable Victor.

 

Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, Victor se recula à peine. La gorge nouée d'émotion, il plongea son regard glacier dans le feu des yeux bruns. Yuri lui sourit, posa une main par-dessus celle de son mari sur sa joue.

 

\- Vitenka, murmura-t-il.

 

L'intimité du surnom ne manquait jamais de faire battre le cœur de Victor. De nouveau, il embrassa son époux, puis parsema son visage de baisers.

 

Ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers la gorge de Yuri, en suivirent la ligne gracieuse, descendirent le long de son corps. Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour le vénérer comme il le méritait.

 

Tandis qu'il retirait le sous-vêtement de son mari, il embrassa ses cuisses, bouche ouverte, sa langue s'attardant sur les muscles. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, légère, et Victor leva le visage.

 

Sans quitter Yuri des yeux, il saisit le sexe dressé devant lui et le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Les doigts se crispèrent dans sa chevelure et la respiration de Yuri se coupa un instant. Satisfait de l'effet obtenu, Victor recommença, une fois, deux fois, autant que nécessaire jusqu'à entendre les gémissements de son amant.

 

Alors il prit l'extrémité du sexe entre ses lèvres. Sa langue en titilla la fente, en suivit les contours. La main de Yuri s'était refermée sur les mèches argent.

 

\- Victor. Vitya, Vitenka. Ah !

 

Ce dernier venait de prendre tout le membre dans sa bouche. Sous ses doigts la cuisse de Yuri tremblait et il réprimait le mouvement de ses hanches, tenté de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la gorge de Victor.

 

Le Russe se retira avec un bruit de succion obscène.

 

\- Ne te retiens pas mon amour.

 

Yuri entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard était voilé, son visage rougi et sa respiration haletante. Il se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête pour signaler qu'il comprenait ce que son mari venait de lui permettre.

 

De nouveau, Victor le prit dans sa bouche. Yuri saisit alors l'arrière de son crâne et s'enfonça dans sa gorge d'un coup de hanche. Il gémit, le souffle court, observa son époux.

 

Celui-ci lui indiqua d'un regard qu'il pouvait continuer.

 

Alors Yuri cessa de se retenir, s'enfonça encore et encore dans la bouche de son partenaire. Victor relaxa ses muscles, saisit les fesses de Yuri, les caressa.

 

La chambre était silencieuse, seuls les bruits de succion de Victor et les grognements excités de Yuri résonnaient. 

 

La main dans les cheveux argentés se crispa et Yuri s'immobilisa. Il se retira, tremblant.

 

\- Je veux jouir pendant que tu me pénètres, expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Victor.

 

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour, répondit ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

 

Il se redressa, acheva de déshabiller son époux, se laissa dévêtir à son tour. Enlacés, ils trébuchèrent jusqu'au lit en s'embrassant, y tombèrent dans un éclat de rire. Les lèvres de Yuri firent cependant taire Victor, à présent impatientes, exigeantes, tandis que ses mains semblaient partout à la fois sur le corps de son amant.

 

Sans s'éloigner de Yuri, Victor chercha de la main le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet, à l'aveugle. À gestes désordonnés, il parvint à en verser une généreuse dose sur sa main, tandis que son mari le déconcentrait de ses caresses.

 

\- Froid, râla Yuri lorsque Victor glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

 

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, le souffle court, je veux être plus près de toi encore. Rapidement.

 

À ces mots, Yuri l'enveloppa de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut plus que les gémissements de Yuri tandis que Victor préparait son corps à l'accueillir et leurs deux respirations haletantes, mêlées l'une à l'autre.

 

Enfin, Victor pénétra son mari, lentement. Entre ses bras, Yuri tremblait, s'accrochait à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enveloppa ses jambes autour des hanches de Victor.

 

Le moindre millimètre de séparation leur paraissait intolérable et rien ne semblait rassasier leur besoin de proximité, de fusionner en une seule âme.

 

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient apposé leur nom sur un papier, les liant l'un à l'autre aux yeux de la loi. Devant leurs êtres aimés, ils avaient proclamé leur amour.

 

Ce soir, dans l'intimité de leur chambre d'hôtel, ils réaffirmaient leur engagement, pour l'instant présent et les années à venir. À travers chaque caresse, chaque baiser, le lent mouvement de leurs hanches, ils se promettaient de se chérir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, d'être là à travers les tempêtes comme les accalmies.

 

Une larme roula sur la tempe de Yuri ; Victor l'essuya doucement, laissa sa main sur sa joue.

 

\- Yurasha ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant.

 

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour embrasser la paume de son mari et lui fit un sourire tendre.

 

\- Tu me rends si heureux Vitenka.

 

À ces mots, Victor s'immobilisa. Les sourcils froncés, il dévisagea son mari.

 

\- Je t'ai pourtant fait tellement souffrir, je m'en veux tu sais.

 

Un doigt sur sa bouche l'interrompit.

 

\- C'est derrière nous, répondit Yuri. Je sais qu'il y aura d'autres épreuves, mais tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

 

 

***

 

 

Rassasiés pour un temps par leurs ébats, le couple enlacé reposait sur le lit, nu. Une brise légère entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte et apportait le son des insectes nocturnes avec elle.

 

À présent sorti des brumes du plaisir, le cerveau de Yuri revenait à ce qui le préoccupait depuis quelques temps déjà. Lorsqu'il avait écrit son vœux, il s'était promis d'en parler à son époux, malgré sa nervosité.

 

Sa question était loin d'être anodine.

 

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et se jeta à l'eau.

 

\- Vitya ?

 

\- Hum ?

 

Yuri bougea ses jambes, s'éloignant imperceptiblement, et ses doigts cessèrent leurs va-et-vient sur le torse de son mari.

 

\- On n'a jamais décidé ce qui se passerait quand j'aurais gagné les cinq médailles d'or que je t'ai promises.

 

\- Comment ça ?

 

\- Ben, une et on se mariait. Donc cinq et...

 

Victor se redressa pour regarder Yuri, les sourcils froncés.

 

\- Tu sais que je t'aurais épousé même sans ça. Mais tu t'es montré têtu comme une mule.

 

Les yeux détournés, le Japonais semblait contempler la lampe de chevet.

 

\- C'est une motivation supplémentaire pour moi. Alors je me disais, cinq médailles d'or et on... On adopte ?

 

Silence.

 

Une voiture passa dehors. Les insectes semblaient soudain assourdissants.

 

\- Adopter ? demanda finalement Victor, pas certain de bien suivre les chemins tortueux de l'esprit de son époux. Un autre chien tu veux dire ?

 

"Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Il n'en veut pas en fait. Après tout il n'a jamais évoqué le sujet. Je vais lui faire peur. Il va demander le divorce. Et..."

 

\- Yurasha ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais ton visage annonce une crise d'anxiété.

 

Victor s'assit face à lui, plaça une main sur chacune de ses joues et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 

\- Parle-moi mon amour.

 

Ainsi bloqué, Yuri aurait pu se sentir pris au piège. Seulement, devant lui se trouvait son mari, son âme sœur, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde, et le geste l'aida au contraire à revenir sur terre. Et à s'expliquer.

 

\- Quand j'aurais quitté la compétition, que mon temps sera moins compté, j'aimerais fonder une famille avec toi.

 

Les mots mirent quelques instants à intégrer le cerveau de Victor. Bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, il laissa tomber ses mains devant lui.

 

Affolé par cette réaction, Yuri tenta de se rattraper.

 

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave ! Je veux dire, notre couple me suffit pour être heureux. Juste... enfin, si tu veux bien y réfléchir. Tu ferais un père épatant. Mais ne te sens pas obligé ! ajouta-t-il d'une seule traite en agitant les mains.

 

\- Tu veux rire ?!

 

Soudain un énorme sourire en coeur apparut sur le visage du Russe qui serra son mari contre lui à l'en étouffer.

 

\- J'adorerais avoir des enfants avec toi !

 

\- "Des" ?

 

\- On pourrait les emmener patiner sur la rivière en hiver. Tu crois que l'un ou l'une d'entre eux voudrait faire de la compétition ? Ah, mais on devra faire attention de les laisser choisir ce qu'ils aiment ! Oh ! Je sais !

 

Il repoussa Yuri, le tenant à bout de bras pour le dévisager. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie.

 

\- On les emmènera en vacances à Hasetsu, manger le katsudon de leur grand-mère et attraper des poissons rouges dans un matsuri ! Je leur apprendrai le russe et toi le japonais. Yurio leur fera ses pirojki et on les emmènera en vacances en Thaïlande chez Phichit et Chris. Tu feras un père incroyable toi aussi. Et... Yuri ?

 

Les joues de ce dernier étaient inondées de larmes. Il venait soudain de saisir un concept d'astrophysique qui lui avait toujours échappé.

 

\- Tu sais Vitya, les scientifiques pensent que l'univers est infini, mais en expansion constante. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il peut grandir s'il n'a pas de limites ?

 

Perdu, Victor lui lança un regard perplexe, essayant d'entrevoir le rapport avec le reste de la conversation.

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Je viens de comprendre. C'est exactement comme mon amour pour toi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si un jour j'ai le temps et l'énergie d'écrire une suite pour Amnésie ce texte est un quelque sorte un prologue...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A sky full of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468388) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio)




End file.
